


Loli/Shota Club

by Sinfulnature1123



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Group Sex, Lolita, M/M, Multi, Other, Shota
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-23 20:27:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18709390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinfulnature1123/pseuds/Sinfulnature1123
Summary: Two clubs, alike in nature, but bitter rivals. Watch as they compete to decide which is truly superior~





	Loli/Shota Club

“Hey there.” Carla looked up in surprise, the young blonde not having noticed the girl approaching her until she was right before her. 

She was about Carla's same height at about four foot three, sporting vibrant red hair. 

“Sorry, didn't mean to scare you,” The girl said with a smile, “I just saw that you saw our club poster. I was wondering if you were interested.” 

Carla blushed lightly at this, as she wasn't very used to people. She had indeed been reading the poster. She'd been meaning to get into more school clubs and come out of her shell a bit more, but she wasn't really sure what their club was all about. All the poster had was the name of the club and a location. 

“I-I was thinking about it yeah.” Carla admitted. The redhead smiled wider, taking Carla's hand to lead her away, “I'm Rose. I'm the Loli Club's president.” She explained as they walked. 

“I'm Carla,” She replied, “And uh.. what.. does your club do?” Carla asked curiously. 

“Oh lots of things,” Rose said, “We've got games, activities, and a lot of projects. It's always a lot of fun.” 

Before Carla could question the vagueness of these statements, Rose followed up with, “But our main goal it to prove once and for all that lolis like us are better than shotas. They've got their own club at the other side of the school. We've both been recruiting new members lately to prove who's better. I think you'd be just perfect for helping us show those silly boys who's boss.” 

Carla still wasn't sure what exactly this club did, but she was curious enough to wait until they got to Rose's club room to ask anything else. 

Upon reaching their club room, Carla saw that there were two other girls inside. One had striking blue hair and smooth looking dark skin, the other had very long green hair. 

Both were wearing white shirts with a large green L on the front, as well as tight looking black shorts. Carla wasn't sure why she blushed immediately upon seeing them, feeling suddenly embarrassed for some reason. She'd never been very good with other people... 

“Carla, meet Crystal and Hazel,” Rose said, indicating the blue and green haired girls respectively, “Girls, this is Carla, she was considering joining us.” 

“She's definitely cute enough.” Hazel said with a smile, making Carla's blush deepen. “I-I'm still not sure if I'm joining.. I still don't really know what this club is ab-” 

Carla was cut off by the feeling of Rose's lips against her own, her eyes widening as the girl kissed her. She didn't pull back, partly out of shock and partly because... well because it didn't feel bad really. 

Rose smiled when she pulled away, “It might be better if we just show you~ right girls~?” Rose purred, her tone sending a shiver down Carla's spine, making her wonder exactly they were about to do with/to her.  
(

* * *

)  
“Heya!” Drew nearly jumped out of his seat at the shout from the boy he'd not noticed approaching him. 

Turning quickly, he saw that the boy wore a big smile, not seeming to notice he'd done anything wrong. He was about Drew's height at four feet tall, but his blonde hair was shorter and scrappier than Drew's, who took better care of his longer brown hair. 

“Names Tristan. My club is looking for new members,” The boy said, “You looked perfect for it, and since you were sitting all by yourself, I figured you might be lonely. Wanna join?” 

Drew, having recovered from Tristan's loud greeting, was now attempting to process his blunt offer, “C-Club?” He questioned, “I-I don't know, I've never been in a school club before..” 

“Well then now is the perfect time to start! Come on!” 

Tristan took a hold of Drew's hand, pulling him from his chair in the library and out the door to go meet up with the other members of the club. 

“B-But I don't even know what your club is.” Drew said nervously as he was pulled along. “We're the Shota Club!” Tristan declared confidently, not elaborating further until Drew, hesitant, asked him what their club actually did. 

“All kinds of stuff,” Tristan said, “It's really fun, only reason to show up to school if you ask me.” He giggled, “But most of all, we're trying to prove to those girls on the other side of the school that shotas are better than lolis. Need more of us to help prove it though.” He said. 

Drew tried to point out that he still hadn't really answered any of his questions, but they reached their destination before they could. 

Tristan pushed open the door to Shota Club and pulled Drew in eagerly. Inside he saw two other boys, one with tan caramel skin, his hair done up in little dreadlocks, the other extremely pale with white hair. 

Both were wearing white shirts with a large blue S on the front, with small matching pairs of jean shorts. Presumably Tristan would be wearing them as well by now had he not stopped to get Drew instead. 

“We've got a new recruit boys!” Tristan said excitedly, “This is... what's your name?” He asked. 

“Drew, b-but I never said I was gonna-” 

“This is Drew,” Tristan said, cutting him off, “Drew, this is Jay and Riley.” He said, pointing to the tanned boy and pale one respectively. Both of them nodded approvingly as they looked Drew over; the way they looked at him making him blush nervously. 

He wasn't sure why, but they were making him even more nervous than he normally was; a feeling only increased when Tristan shut the door behind them. 

“Lets initiate him in.” Tristan said. 

“W-what do you-” Before Drew could turn around to ask what he meant, his shirt was pulled off suddenly. 

When he squeaked in fear and covered his chest reflexively, Tristan's hands moved down to his pants and underwear to pull them down as well, leaving him practically naked with his pants and underwear around his ankles. 

Drew shook nervously, legs crossed and face down. He presumed now that whatever this was, it was some kind of prank to humiliate him... until he heard the other boys talking. 

“So cute!” “He'll do great.” Jay and Riley agreed. 

“H-huh?” He questioned, looking up and seeing them undressing as well. Looking behind him, Tristan was doing the same, “Initiate is also training,” He said, “We gotta show the world that boys are better than girls, and this is the best way~” 

Drew gulped nervously, unable to explain to himself why he was starting to feel... excited.


End file.
